Black Ice
by Beansy
Summary: First the Knights Templar attack my home, then I lost my best friend and then merge with an ancient warrior. What has happened to my life.
1. Chapter 1:Brought down and in

**Hey guys here's the new story. OCs will probably be needed for it so... yeah.**

* * *

My name is Marcus Frost, and this is the story of how I died. Just kidding, this is the story of the amazing adventures I have and all the new faces I meet. The story begins-

I was born in England during the Crusades. One day the Order of Solomon's Temple came to my village in search of Muslims of which my family was, however I never really believed in it.

I was at the age of 12 when it occured, they came marching in trying to take our town in their conquest to take back Jerusalem.

My family was proud in their Muslim culture and did not deny being Muslim, neither did most of the rest of the town, so the Templars came in slaughtering family after family until they reached mine.

Templar Captain, 'Come out, and face your death.'

I hid in my room and heard as they cut down my family and moved on without a second thought. Then I remembered that the house next to mine was my best friend Alice's house so I ran behind trying to sneak past to the house.

I crawled in and found her hiding under her bed.

Marcus, 'Hey Alice we need to get out of here now.'

Alice, 'Okay.' She crawled out from under her bed still shaking.

Marcus, 'Here's the plan, we will run to the run-down temple at the end of town, then we escape into the forest.'

Alice, 'Okay.'

We ran but were spotted near the temple.

Knight, 'Stop! Get them!'

We ran faster until we made it to the entrance to the temple and most of the Templar Knights had been following us.

Templar Captain, 'Come out children, that is holy Christian property.' He beckoned

Marcus, 'No!'

Templar Captain, ´Come out or we'll come in.'

Templar Knight, 'But sir we can't bring weapons into the temple.'

Templar Captain, 'Well that's to bad isn't it.'

The knights outside continued to call us out but we ignored them and explored the temple. Nicely carved furniture, beautiful stained glass windows with holes in some, and a delicately painted mural of a door at the very back.

Templar Captain, 'That's it, we're coming in, men drop your weapons we cannot enter the temple with them.'

They started to enter the building and walk towards us.

Marcus, 'Stay away!'

We slowly stepped back until we were against the mural.

Templar Captain, 'There's nowhere to run.'

I turned around grabbed Alice by the wrist and jumped through the mural hoping there was something like a hall or door to the outside, but instead of tearing through something it felt like I had jumped into a lake, a splash and being submerged by water. I still had Alice with me and I held close to her as we emerged out of a pond in a town at night.

We wandered around freezing until Alice had fallen over. I had held her until she awoke.

Alice, 'Who are you, where am I?'

She had gotten amnesia from the cold. I picked her up and ran until I found a town and knocked on a door and set her on the ground. Then I heard a voice calling me from a field of trees nearby so I went to investigate.

?, 'Child, come hither.'

I followed it until I reached the center of the field where a stone monument stood.

?, 'Child, I have read your heart and have found you worthy of using me, take up my spirit and hold my power.'

I stood infront of the monument and a blue glowing orb floated out of the tower and floated infront of me.

I touched to orb and it disappeared and my hands turned white for a moment.

Marcus, 'What are you?'

?, 'I am what is left of one of the five heroes who fought in the Great Wars.'

After standing there confused I made up my mind and headed back to the town.

I went back to where I had left Alice to find her gone. I looked in a nearby window and saw her sitting on a chair talking to a couple of adults.

_She's okay, no need to worry._

?, 'You musn't remind her of her past.'

Marcus, 'Why not?'

?, 'It would leave her crippled if you tell her before she recovers.'

Marcus, 'Wait, you know what happened to her.'

?, 'Yes, her memory has been eradicated. When people come to this world they lose part of themselves, in this case she took the toll for the both of you.'

Marcus, 'Why?'

?, 'I do not know. But she did.'

Marcus, 'Who are you?'

?, 'The name I was given is unable to be spoken, but my fellow warriors called me Black.'

Marcus, 'Okay.'

Black, 'You still wish to be by her side?'

Marcus, 'Yes.'

Black, 'Then follow what I say.'

Marcus, 'Okay.'

* * *

**? POV**

**Knock, knock**

Servant, 'Coming. Sire it seems that a traveler has fallen.'

?, 'Bring her inside, let him rest.'

Servant, 'Sire, it's a girl and a young one.'

?, 'Then let her rest, bring her inside.'

Servant, 'Sire, she is waking up.'

?, 'Madam.'

Alice, 'Where am I, who are you people, what am I doing here?'

?, 'It's okay. Do you remember anything.'

Alice, 'My name is Alice, I am eleven years old and I am a girl.'

?, 'Well your welcome here. Servant, bring my wife down, tell her we have new family.'

Alice, 'Thank you, whay may I call you?'

?, 'My name is Orson, and I am the ruler of the Plains of Ice.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**The first chapter of the new story.**


	2. Chapter 2:Introducktions

**Chapter tooooooooo!**

**LadyAndromeda465: Glad you like it.  
**

**NellisEllis: Thx for the OC.**

* * *

Alice's POV

After Orson and his wife Helen had stopped introducing themselves they called the man who had been sitting with them in.

Orson, 'Carlyle could you please prepare her a room, I'm sure she's very tired.'

Carlyle, 'Yes, sir. Come along now.'

I followed him through some halls to a little room.

Carlyle, 'This will be your room.'

Alice, 'Thank you, I'm grateful for you taking me in.'

Carlyle, 'No, thank you, I've missed having a non-mischievous little one around.'

Alice, 'So there are others here to.'

Carlyle, 'Yes, there is the oldest, Martha, this room happened to be hers when she was little, but she outgrew it, two twin brothers Ulf and Max.'

Alice, 'Ulf, that's a weird name.'

Carlyle, 'His real name is Amadeus, but he hates being called that.'

Alice, 'Thank you.'

Carlyle, 'Yes, have a good night.'

He handed me a couple keys and walked down the hall.

I opened the door with a key and walked in. The lights illuminated as I walked into the room. It was huge the bed was probably a queen size, whatever that means, their were dressers and bookshelves everywhere and two seperate doors on that led to a walk-in closet and the other a full size bathroom.

_Outgrew my foot. This is huge._

I layed on the bed and was hit by the train that was my exhaustion.

* * *

Marcus' POV

I watched as a tall formally dressed man brought her away.

Black, 'Well, it looks like she is in good care. Now, we need to get you somewhere to stay.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, and how?'

Black, 'I don't know, I'm just a spirit, I just see what you see.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, well do you feel what I feel, cause I feel hungry.'

Black, 'There should be an apple orchard somewhere in that field.'

I wandered through the trees, in the dark hoping to find an apple tree. As the sun came up I saw a flash of red and found a few apples hanging from a tree.

Nathan, 'Finally, I found it.'

I climbed the tree and grabbed some apples that were hanging and hungrily gorged on them.

?, 'Hey, what are you doin' up there!'

A man was shouting at me from the ground. I leapt down and walked up to him.

?, 'Hey, you been eatin' my apples ain'tcha. Well your goin' to pay or work for them, or I'll have to call the knights.'

_Knights, no not here too._

Marcus, 'I'm sorry I don't have any money.'

?, 'Well then your goin' work for 'em. Ain' nobody stealin' from Farmer Arthur.'

He had me picking apples until I dropped from one of the trees.

* * *

Alice's POV

I was awakened by the knocking of my door.

Alice, 'Yes.'

Carlyle, 'It is me, Madame. Could I come in.'

Alice, 'You may, and you don't have to call me Madame, that sounds weird.'

Carlyle, 'As you wish... Alice.'

Alice, 'What is it you wanted.'

Carlyle, 'His Majesty was worried, you hadn't come out yet. It is one in the afternoon.'

Alice, 'Sorry, I must have been really tired.'

Carlyle, 'No worries, just come on.'

He lead me down to a small dining room where Helen and Orson were sitting along with three other people.

Orson, 'There she is. Sit down.'

I pulled up a chair next to Helen and sat down.

Helen, 'This is Alice, and she is your new sister.'

The girl sitting next to me whom I presumed to be Martha squeezed me and the two boys across from me eyed me.

Martha, 'Yes, I've always wanted a sister.'

The boys still eyed me.

Helen, 'I'm glad you like her. Amadeus, Max what do you think about her.'

Ulf, 'My name is Ulf!'

Helen shot a look at him that shut him up and terrified him.

Helen, 'I believe that we named you Amadeus when I gave birth to you.'

Ulf, 'Yes mother.'

Max, 'She's pretty.'

Martha let out a little giggle at his words.

Max, 'I mean she looks nice.'

Orson, 'Good. Now Carlyle, would you bring her to the library.'

Carlyle, 'I will be your teacher since your little amnesia problem has left you with no knowledge of the culture.'

Orson, 'Carlyle was taught by all the best scholars in the land so he is well suited to teach you quickly.'

Helen, ´Now, on to more important things. We need to keep you safe so until we find you a bodyguard you are not permitted to tell anyone anything about your adoption, understood.'

Alice, 'Yes.'

Orson, 'Now go have fun today, your teaching begins tomorrow.'

* * *

Marcus' POV

I woke up in a small room with a cold towel on my head.

Marcus, 'Ow, where am I.'

?, 'Oh, your awake. I am sorry for what happened in the field I didn't know how tired or hungry you were.'

Marcus, 'It's okay, I probably shouldn't have stolen those apples anyway.'

?, 'No, I shouldn't have worked you that hard for a few apples. Where do you live, I haven't seen you before now.'

Marcus, 'I don't really live anywhere.'

?, 'Well you can stay here then, the shed is well insulated so you won't get cold.'

Marcus, 'I'd be happy to stay but I couldn't stay for free.'

?, 'Then I can have you work in the orchard.'

Marcus, 'Then it's a deal.'

?, 'My name is Carson. Oh, and you could attend school with my daughter, how old are you.'

Marcus, 'I'm twelve, and working in an orchard wouldn't be enough for a place to stay and schooling.'

Carson, 'I would be bappy to, and plus people at the school have been harassing my daughter for a while and I would appreciate if you could help stop that.'

Marcus, 'It's a deal then.'

Carson, 'Deal, you work in the orchard for now, schooling doesn't start for a couple weeks.'

Marcus, 'Thank you.'

Carson, 'My pleasure.'

Marcus, 'And not to be rude or anything, but weren't you talking differently before.'

Carson, 'Oh well, you caught me with apple seeds stuck in my teeth.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Go suck my kids... banana. :P**


	3. Chapter 3:Nell

**The feeling I get when people read my story and like it gives me much happiness.**

**LadyAndromeda465: I'd be happy to accept any OCs you are willing to give.**

* * *

Marcus' POV

I worked in the orchard pruning stray or overgrown branches and leaves and picking apples.

Carson had provided me with some money each week to do things, but I just saved it. In my spare time I would go and talk, if that is what you would call it, with Black.

Marcus, 'When I got you from that obelisk you said something about powers, what did you mean.'

Black, 'Well, I was of an ancient race which is long since dead, called Avelard who gained powers based on where they were born and raised, the power building stops usually when puberty starts, you know what puberty is don't you, you know when-'

Marcus, 'Stop! I know what it is, I don't need that talk again.'

Black, 'Well, you have that now, so it will gather information from your past and build powers on it, it's sort of like an adaptation to your surroundings. And because of that childreb were exiled to dangerous places to gain powers and become strong.'

Marcus, 'Well what was yours?'

Black, 'When I was about three years of age, they dropped me down a hole, and left me to fend for myself, so I gained powers for... can you guess.'

Marcus, 'Darkness and cold.'

Black, 'Yes but that wasn't all, it just so happened that the hole they dropped me into had a small lava flow seperated from a little spring of water by obsidian.'

Marcus, 'So you gained fire and ice plus whatever obsidian is. Will I get all that.'

Black, 'Yes to the first question and no to the second, you will get your own powers.'

Marcus, 'Wow, okay, I wonder what I'll get.'

Black, 'Maybe evicted, you need to get to work.'

Marcus, 'Okay, right.'

* * *

Alice's POV

I left the castle and went on a little stride through the town. I had tried to memorize the way around places and was doing pretty well.

I had seen a boy picking some apples off of a tree and wanted to go say hi, but something told me not to.

As I was wandering I saw a girl walking around nervously with a strange orange and green hat on. So I went to say hi.

Alice, 'Hello.'

?, 'Ehh, hi.'

Alice, 'Do you need some help with something.'

?, 'Is it that obvious.'

Alice, 'Not really. What's with that hat, I love the colors.'

?, 'Nothing, my grandmother made it.'

Alice, 'Well I bet she was the best grandmother ever to make you that hat.'

She started to cry a little but held them back mostly.

Alice, 'Are you okay.'

?, 'Yes, it's just I came here looking for help.'

Alice, 'Well, I can get you help.'

?, 'Really.'

Alice, 'Yeah, no problem.'

I started to drag her to the mansion.

Alice, 'My name is Alice what's yours.'

?, 'Nell.'

Alice, 'Thats really cool. How old are you.'

Nell, 'I'm eleven.'

Alice, 'Huuuh, me too!'

Our casual conversations seemed to lift her mood as she had started to ask questions with a smile.

Nell, 'How many friends do you have, you probably have a lot.'

Alice, 'Well I'm new here so I don't have any friends yet. Hey, why don't we be friends!'

Nell, 'Yeah, that would be cool.'

We arrived at the mansion and I pulled out my key and opened the door.

Alice, 'Carlyle, I need your help!'

He came running down the hall.

Carlyle, 'Yes Alice.'

Alice, 'My friend needs help.'

Carlyle, 'Yes what is it.'

Nell, 'My family just died, we were traveling through a mountain-pass and the ground collapsed beneath us. I was the only one who survived.'

Carlyle, 'Well that's terrible, I'll call His Majesty right away.'

Me, Nell, Helen and Orson gathered in the main room.

Orson, 'That is a tragic story, dear.'

Helen, 'I wish there was something we could do for your family.'

Nell, 'I'm the only one left sadly.' She said trying to hold back tears.

Orson, 'Well we've already just got Alice. Carlyle, you've always wanted a child haven't you?

Carlyle, 'Are you saying?'

Orson, 'Yes. Nell, if you would like, My friend Carlyle here could take care of you from now on.'

Nell, 'Yes, thank you so very much.'

Helen, 'Alice, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with her would you.'

Alice, 'Not at all.'

* * *

Marcus' POV

I finished my work for the day and saw Alice walking down the street next to a girl talking.

Marcus, 'She's made a friend.'

Black, 'Yes that's good, she shouldn't feel alone, no one should... no one.'

Marcus, 'What's gotten you so sentimental.'

Black, 'Nothing.'

Marcus, 'Well I'd better finish up, schooling starts tomorrow.'

Black, 'You've grown quite accustomed to this world haven't you.'

Marcus, 'How do you even know about that anyway.'

Black, 'I can see your memories, as you can see mine.'

Marcus, 'I can't see your memories.'

Black, 'I'm suppressing them, you wouldn't be able to hold my memories.'

Marcus, 'But I could still see them, right.'

Black, 'We won't know until we try, and we aren't trying.'

Marcus, 'Fine.'

* * *

Alice's POV

Making room for Nell in my room was easy, there was so much extra space I didn't know what to do with. We were just getting ready for schooling which started the next morning.

Nell, 'I hope I'll do okay.'

Alice, 'With Carlyle taking care of you, you'll do fine.'

Nell, 'Thank you soo much for helping me.'

Alice, 'Well were friends right.'

Nell, 'Yeah.'

Alice, 'Aren't you going to take off your hat before going to sleep.'

Nell, 'I'd rather keep it on.'

Alice, 'Are you hiding something.'

Nell, 'No.'

Alice, 'Come on, pleeeeee'

Nell, 'No.'

Alice, 'eeeeeee-.'

Nell, 'No.'

Alice, 'eeeee-.'

Nell, 'Fine.'

Alice, 'ease.'

She took off her hat revealing to cat-like ears.

Alice, 'Ohhh.'

Nell, 'I know they're-'

Alice, 'So cute!'

Nell, 'Huh.'

Alice, 'Oh my gosh, how do you have these, they are so cute I'm gonna' die.'

Nell, 'Just go to bed.'

Alice, 'Okay.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel Lieked**

**A second chapter who would have guessed.**

**I'm gonna' start doing something at the end of each chapter of this story, I'm going to ask a question and you are going to answer in the reviews. Okay. Here.**

**If you could have any mythological creature as a pet what would you have?**


	4. Chapter 4:Schoooooooool

**Hey guys...**

**RadRadha04: Thanks for the suggestion, I've been thinking of a way to do that and I think I found something.**

**EclipticChaos: Ha, I'm always signed in. And yes I did, I'm just waiting for the right time here.**

**LadyAndromeda465: I would want a Magon, but Dragons and Magons are almost the same.**

* * *

Marcus' POV

I woke early with an intense pain in my stomach. The pain was so much that I couldn't even cry out for help.

Black, ´Don't worry Marcus, this is normal, I just didn't expect it to happen this fast.' He said with worry in his voice.

Marcus, 'Well if you knew this would happen why didn't you warn me.' I managed to get out in the pure agony.

Black, 'Well I didn't want you to worry about it.' He said remorsefully.

Marcus, 'And what is this.' I complained still in much pain.

Black, 'It's your body finishing the power building process.' He said.

Marcus, 'How long will this last.' I whined still in pain.

Black, 'It won't last much longer, give it a few more seconds.' He explained.

The pain grew much worse until the point when I thought that I was going to die, then it went away completely.

Black, 'There you see, all better now.' He sympathized.

Marcus, 'Is there anything else I need to know.' I said angrily.

Black, 'Well your powers will take time to actually activate and be ready for use.' He explained cautiously.

Marcus, 'Oh well, I'd better get ready for the today, schooling starts.' I said after sighing.

* * *

Alice's POV

I woke up and immediately leapt out of bed and snuck up to Nell.

Alice, 'Neeellll, wakey wakey.' I whispered.

She wasn't waking up, hmmm.

Alice, 'Wake up, wake up!' I shouted.

She shot up out of bed and hugged onto her hat for deal life.

Alice, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' I apologized.

Nell, 'It's okay, I just forgot that I was here.' She said apologetically.

Alice, 'Well, we should really get going, schooling is starting today.' I said excitedly

Nell, 'Okay, I'll follow you.'

We went into the dining room and introduced Nell to Ulf, Max and Martha.

Martha, 'Oh my gosh another sister, I need to have you girls come and sleep in my room one day.' She said overly excited.

Helen, 'That can wait, you all need to get going to school.'

* * *

Marcus' POV

I entered Carson's house, which I was usually forbid to enter, and met with Carson who was standing with a girl who looked like she could be at least fourteen.

Carson, 'This is my daughter, Sophy. I hope you will take good care of her.' He said emphasizing that I needed to look after her.

Marcus, 'Well I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. Could you lead the way.' I asked.

Sophy, 'S-sure.' She said nervously.

She opened the door and started walking off in a direction and I followed by her side.

Marcus, 'Are you okay, you seem nervous.' I implored.

She was fidgiting with her fingers and shaking a little.

Sophy, 'Y-yes, I'm okay.' She answered nervously.

Marcus, 'You don't have to worry about me, I won't do anything to you.' I attemted to reassure her.

Sophy, 'It's not you I'm worried about.' She whispered.

Marcus, 'What?' I asked.

Sophy, 'Nothing.' She answered frantically.

Marcus, 'How old are you by the way.' I asked

Sophy, 'I'm twelve, what about it.' She answered sort of annoyed.

Marcus, 'Cause you look much older than that.' I explained.

She was 5" 6, very tall for a tween.

Sophy, 'Okay we're here.' She exclaimed.

We arrived at a very large, old-looking building.

Sophy, 'We should get you signed in.' She said.

We entered the building and weaved around the groups of people until we arrived at a door with the words ,Executive Teacher, written on it.

Sophy, 'Alright go on in.' She said giving me a push.

I knocked on the door and a voice told me to come in.

I walked into the room shutting the door behind me and took a seat infront of the desk which sat in the middle of the room. A man came walking in and sat down directly infront of me.

?, 'Yes and what would you want?' He asked.

Marcus, 'I'm here to sign in for the school.' I said confused.

?, 'Ah, yes and what would your name be.' He inquired

Marcus, 'Uhmm, Marcus.' I explained.

?, 'Ah yes, Marcus Arthur, glad to have you here in our school.' He exclaimed.

Marcus, 'Yes thank you.' I said

?, 'I am the Executive Teacher, Daniel Worth. Now go, get ready for your classes. And send the next one in.' He said shooing me away.

I opened the door and entered the hallway and saw Alice standing infront of me. I didn't stop to look at her, but just walked past to go find Sophy.

* * *

Alice's POV

I had just finished signing in for the schooling and had sent Nell in to do hers.

A group of girls came over and studied me.

Girl 1, 'Hey, your new aren't you.' She asked.

Alice, 'Yes.' I answered.

Girl 2, 'Well we need your help with something.' She said.

Alice, 'Sure, what is it.' I asked purposefully.

One of the girls came over and whispered something in my ear.

Alice, 'Isn't that wrong though.' I asked.

Girl 1, 'Nooo, it's just a harmless prank.' She assured.

Alice, 'Okay, sure.' I answered excitedly.

Nell came out of the Executive Teacher's room and came up to me, and the girls left in a hurry.

Nell, 'Who were they.' She asked intrigued.

Alice, 'A group of friends I think I just made.' I answered unsure of what the group of girls and I were.

Nell, 'Cool. Let's get going now.' She said hurriedly.

Alice, 'Yeah.' I said excitedly.

* * *

Marcus' POV

I found Sophy sitting at the nd of the hall, waiting for me.

Marcus, 'Hey, let's get going.' I shouted over at her.

I ran over to her and saw that she had a depressed look on her face.

Marcus, 'Hey, what's wrong.' I asked worriedly.

She gazed down the hall and I looked and saw a group of girls walking around in a little (metaphorical) bubble.

Marcus, 'Don't worry about them, you're safe with me.' I said extending my hand to her.

She took my hand and pulled herself up.

Sophy, 'Thank you.' She said gratefully.

Marcus, 'No problem.' I said reassuringly.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked.**

**Writing this one was interesting for me.**

**Be assured the next one will have some girls whom I would call a bad word, but I don't because I don't swear.**

**If you could have any two superpowers what would you have? (Just two)**


	5. Chapter 5:Powers and female dogs

**Hey dooods, here's the next one.**

**LadyAndromeda465: Both are good and thanks.**

**EclipticChaos: Interesting, very interesting. And instead of instantly it should be within seconds, that would look much cooler.**

**Eternal Ender: Cool dood. Hmmmmm...**

**My superpowers would be to be able to control matter and energy, much wow, such OP.**

* * *

Marcus' POV

Our daily lessons had ended and Sophy and I were heading back home, when we had heard some noises coming from the orchard.

?, 'Hey, shhh, do you want someone to find us.' Said a female voice coming from within the trees.

Nathan, 'Hey, stay here, I'll check it out.' I whispered to Sophy and snuck off.

I had followed the noises coming off until I had seen a group of kids.

?, 'Wait till they find out about this, they'll have no choice but to sell.' Said the same female voice from before.

?, 'Yeah, they won't know what hit them.' Said a different voice.

?, 'Guys, I thought that this was a prank.' Said a familiar voice.

?, 'It is. A fun prank.' Said another voice.

?, 'You said that this would be harmless.' Said the same familiar voice.

?, 'It is, to us.' Said the same female voice from before.

I got a look at what they were doing from the top of one of the trees. They were trying to light the apple trees on fire, and had dragged someone unwilling into it.

One spark had hit a dry pile of leaves near a tree.

?, 'Haha, yes, now we wait.' Said a voice from below.

Sparks from the bush were flying everywhere and some things had caught on fire.

?, 'Let's go ladies.' Said a female voice.

?, 'But, wait.' Said the familiar voice.

?, 'If you want to stay here, go ahead, just don't go tattling.' Said an annoyed female voice.

The fires had grown larger and larger.

Black, 'Hey, are you just going to sit there, do something!' He yelled in my head.

Nathan, 'What can I do?' I questioned.

Black, 'See if you can use your powers, extend your hands towards the flames and will the pwer out of your hand.' He explained.

I leapt down from the tree and did what Black had told me to do, and all the flames had frozen in place.

Nathan, 'What the? Cool.' I said.

?, 'Who are you, how did you do that? Answer me.' Said the female voice from before.

I turned around slowly and saw that they had mostly started running away, the one speaking to me and Alice were standing infront of me.

I looked at Alice and back to the girl speaking.

Nathan, 'You had better go before I decide what to do with you.' I said with disgust.

They had looked terrified after I had said this and began running.

Black, 'You should make an example so as they don't come and try this again.' He said.

Nathan, 'You're absolutely right.' I replied.

I stretched out my hand and made a fist, and large spikes made of ice shot out of the ground near them.

Black, 'You've got good control of your powers for being so young.' He examined.

* * *

Alice's POV

The group of girls and I had met deep inside of the orchard that Mr. Arthur owns.

?, 'We'll get them good.' Said the girl named Rin.

?, 'Calm yourself.' Said the girl name Violet.

?, 'Hey, shhh, do you want someone to find us.' Said the girl name Rebecca.

Violet, 'Sorry.' She whispered.

Rin had pulled out a couple of stones and started grinding them against eachother near a pile of dry leaves.

Rebecca, 'Wait till they find out about this, they'll have no choice but to sell.' She said villy.

Violet, 'Yeah, they won't know what hit them.' She said evilly.

Alice, 'I thought this was a prank.' I asked concerned.

Rebecca, 'It is, a fun prank.' She said maniacally.

Alice, 'You said that this would be harmless.' I pleaded.

Rin, 'It is, to us.'

The two stones Rin was grinding shot out a spark which landed on the pile of leaves and set it on fire.

Violet, 'Haha, now we wait.' She said patiently.

The fire had begun to spread even farther.

Rebecca, 'Let's go ladies.' She said turning around.

Something thudded behind us and Rebecca, Rin, Violet and I turned around to see what it was. A boy had dropped from the trees and had his arm extended, then the fire had turned to ice and Rin and Violet turned tail and ran.

Rebecca, 'Who are you, how did you do that?' She asked.

He turned around and revealed that he was the boy who had been picking apples in the orchard.

I was about to say something when he spoke.

?, 'You had better go before I decide what to do with you.' He spoke abruptly.

Rebecca and I had turned around and ran away and as fast as we could and along the way large spikes made of ice shot out of the ground and almost skewered us.

We had made it out of the orchard with no one following us and Rin and Violet had met up with us.

Rebecca, 'What the heck was that. Who the heck was that.' She screamed.

Rin, 'Calm down.' She said putting a hand on Rebecca's back.

Alice, 'I know who that was.' I said.

They all eyed me warily.

Violet, 'Who?' She asked.

Alice, 'He's been working in that orchard for a little while. I've seen him around school and I think his name is Marcus.' I explained.

Rebecca, 'Okay, thank you, Alice.' She said.

Rin, 'We'll be sure to repay him.' She said with a devilish smile.

* * *

Marcus' POV

I had gone to school the next day with no worries about the day before.

The minutes past like seconds, I had enjoyed being taught throughout my years in England, though they didn't teach as freely as they do here. I liked it.

The classes past and it came time for when we were allowed to eat between classes and I had sat by Sophy like always, although this time a group of girls came over and sat down. I payed no attention to them and ate but when Sophy had squeezed my hand with enough power to snap log, I had started paying attention. They had been making fun of her and calling her very rude names (**Which I would write, if I didn't use that kind of language.)**.

I looked up and saw that it was the same group of girls who had tried to burn the orchard the day before. I shot them a look and made small ice spikes grow out of the table and froze the saliva in their mouths. They had begun mumbling and twitching, but I had grabbed Sophy's arm and brought her to a different table.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Yhis chapyer was really easy to wriye.**

**New powers revealed and more yhings yo come.**

**Baiiiiiii**


	6. Chapter 6:New job

**Hey guys, I forgot to ask a question last chapter so here it is.**

**If you could punch someone in the face as hard as you can, with no repercussions, who would you choose?**

**EclipticChaos: :D P.S. I am excited to see where that new story of yours is going.**

**RadRadha04: It was totally an accident at first, but I just rolled with it.**

**LadyAndromeda465: RIP indeed.**

**P.S. Guys I have a poll on my profile, check it out. Plz.**

* * *

Marcus' POV

The days passed by quickly after that little turn of events and nothing of significance really happened. Everything was going smoothly, the apples were perfect and work was steady, but one night things changed.

**Time lapse 2 years.**

Things in the orchard were becoming difficult, an infestation of a strange kind of insect had destroyed most of the trees, and people were looking to buy, and one in particular wanted badly.

?, 'Look, you have no choice, just sell it to me.' Said an adult female.

I was never allowed in the house during these kinds of things, but I usually stayed in the back and listened.

Carson, 'I will never sell this land, my ancestors lived here for thousands of years.' He said determined.

?, 'I know you'll come crawling to me when this is over.' Said the adult female.

She then exited the door and walked off.

I entered the house and into the front room.

Sophy, 'We're going to have to sell eventually.' She said worriedly

Carson, 'I know, I just don't want that woman to have it.' He said disgustedly.

Sophy, 'Hey, Marcus.' She said depressed.

Carson, 'I appreciate all the help you've given us, but you will probably have to find somewhere else to stay.' He said sadly.

Marcus, 'It's okay, I can get a job to help you, if you need it.' I said hopefully.

Carson, 'Thanks, but I can't ask you to do that.' He said.

Marcus, 'No, I'm part of this family now, I have been for these two years.' I demanded.

Carson, 'Thanks, Marcus.' He said gratefully.

So, Sophy and I got odd jobs around. Sophy, had easily and gotten a job as a waitress for the bar. But I was having an excruciatingly hard time finding a job.

**The next day**

* * *

Alice's POV

Nell and I had still not been revealed as princesses yet, but Orson had been planning for something tomorrow and I have my suspicions.

Nell, 'There he is again, flipping through that book, what is it anyway.' She asked.

Alice, 'I think he's having a party, and that is the guest book.' I said.

Nell, 'I've never been to a party before, wait are we even allowed to go.' She asked disappointedly.

Alice, 'I think it's for us.' I stated.

Nell, 'Really, you think it'll happen, you think he'll do it.' She asked excitedly.

Alice, 'Yep, he's gonna do it.' I pointed.

Nell, 'Yay, now we won't have to hide the fact of who we are anymore.' She said excitedly.

Alice, 'Okay, now don't act excited, we don't want to ruin the surprise.' I said pointedly.

Nell, 'Okay, okay.' She said trying to cqlm herself down.

Alice, 'Good, now let's go.' I said heading out the door.

We walked around talking to some friends we had made over the couple of years we had been here, and we ran into some old friends.

Rebecca, 'Hey! Alice!' She yelled running over to me, Violet behind her.

Alice, 'Where have you been, I haven't seen you in ages.' I said.

Rebecca, 'My moms been dragging me all over to do business.' She whined.

Alice, 'Well your back now, where's Rin.' I said.

Violet, 'She left after the "incident" with the orchard.' She said.

Rebecca, 'Yeah, that was freaky. I wonder where that kid is anyway.' She asked.

Violet, 'Anyway, Rebecca's mom needs us right now, see you later.' She said walking away with Rebecca.

Nell, 'What "incident" were they talking about.' She asked curiously.

Alice, 'I'll tell you later. Hey, let's get back, it's getting dark.' I said dragging her back home.

* * *

Marcus' POV

Still no luck with the job, Sophy is telling me how great her job was.

**Another day next.**

* * *

Alice's POV

Orson asked Nell and I to talk to him this morning.

Orson, 'Now, I'm pretty sure you've guessed, but we are having a party today.' He said.

Nell, 'Yeah.' She said hiding her excitement.

Orson, 'This party is to announce your positions as princess.' He said.

Alice, 'You mean, we are going to be recognized as actual princesses now.' I said excitedly.

Orson, 'Yes, now I've asked Carlyle to bring you some dresses that you can try on and find one that you like.' He explained.

Nell and Alice, 'Yaaay!' We squeeled.

Orson, 'Now go, have a good day, just be home before dark, that's when the party starts.' He explained further.

Nell and I ran out of the room squeeling into our room and found that it was full of dresses and other clothing implements.

We spent the rest of the time before the party finding the best things to wear. I went with a slim red dress with a white coat, Nell went with a pink dress with a green coat.

**party time.**

We went to where Orson was standing and he called everyone to attention.

Orson, 'I would like to introduce you to, Nell and Alice.' He said holding his arm over Nell and me.

Helen, 'These sweet young ladies.' She added.

Orson, 'They are the new princesses of this land.' He said.

Everyone cheered after he said this.

I walked around and talked with people. Then I took a walk outside.

* * *

Marcus' POV

I was taking a walk around the castle, when I spotted someone sneaking around.

I ignored it until I heard a short cry coming from somewhere in the nearby field of trees. I followed the sound until I came upon a boy standing near a tied up girl in a dress.

?, 'Now, I'll get the crown and take over this land.' The boy said maniacally.

I looked closer and saw that the girl was Alice.

Black, 'Oh, the throuble that girl gets herself into.'

I dropped down and grabbed the boy by and arm and he turned around.

?, 'What the-' He started.

I had grabbed his neck and used my power to freeze his nerves and muscles, he drooped down and stopped moving.

I dragged him, while carrying Alice, to the castle. As I came into view guards and a group of people came running forward and surrounded me.

Marcus, 'I believe this belongs to you, your highness.' I said shaking Alice who was on my back.

He came forward and spoke to me.

Orson, 'I thank you for this service, how can I repay you.' He asked.

I let go of the boy and shook hands with the king, but as I did the boy got up and pulled out his sword and leapt at the king.

I put myself in the way of the boy, knocked the sword out of his hand and used my power to freeze him into a large ice block.

Everyone gasped at what had just happened.

Marcus, 'About that favor, could I have a job.' I asked.

Orson, 'How about a guard.' He said still in awe.

Marcus, 'Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow.' I said and walked away.

I ran to the diner where Sophy was working.

When I had entered the diner I was greeted by the sight of Sophy being held to the wall and being beaten.

I ran over to where she was and grabbed the arm of the man who was beating her and let my rage consume me. I froze the entire diner plus the men. I grabbed Sophy's arm and brought her back home.

Marcus, 'We, never, speak, of, this, again.' I said gasping for breath.

Sophy, 'What was that, what happened.' She asked.

Marcus, 'Nothing, don't worry about it. I think I can get you a different job.' I said.

Sophy, 'I'm listening.' She said.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**This was quite a bit longer than the rest of them.**

**If you could hang out with any of the characters from either of my stories who would you choose?**

**Baiiiiiiii**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm back Benches

*Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy I've given it lot of thought and decided to continue this story. Now okay, don't start rolling around from excitement, it will be updated slowly but surely.

EclipticChaos: Don't fret, I'm back so wipe away the tears.*

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Connor's POV

After the incident at the diner a couple days ago, people have been looking for an 'outlaw' dubbed Frozen Death, kind of a weird name I know, but at least they don't know it was me. However, this new outlaw attracted the attention of bounty hunters from all over.

I had just began my duty as one of the Royal Guards for the king, and I had managed to get Sophy a job cooking and cleaning in the castle.

Orson, 'Okay boy, you will now be required to stay here as you are now of the Royal Guard.' He said to me as he escorted me to my new room.

Marcus, 'Well, this place is fantastic.' I said in amazement.

Orson, 'I'm glad you think so, you'll be living here.' He said.

Marcus, 'Thanks for letting my friend work here too.' I said.

Orson, 'Anything, you saved my daughter. Ah, here it is, this room is across from Alice's, no shenannagans please.' He said.

Marcus, 'I wouldn't ever.' I replied.

Orson, 'I'll leave you to your duty, I'm glad I found you, the underworlders have stirred up something amongst themselves and all the country leaders are meeting together, though I doubt I'll be needed, as the Human race is thought of as the lowest. We'll probably be back in two weeks, you'll be coming with us.' He announced.

Marcus, 'So everyone's going.' I asked.

Orson, 'Yes. Protect us well.'

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

*Hoop jewel leiked

Guys sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get one out there.* 


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

*Hey guys, I'm wanting to start another story and I told myself that I wouldn't start another one till this one was finished, so I'm going to finish the rest of the story in this chapter.

LadyAndromeda465: :D*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

I was riding with Orson through a tunnel in a ravine. We had traveled for several days now and Orson told me that we had only a couple days to go.

We were in a large wagon chain with about four wagons. We had to stop at a village to pick up another family who was going with us to the place we were meeting.

I had talked once with one of the boys who was quite young who was traveling with us. His name was Kevin.

We had finally arrived at a large cave entrance and slowly rode down it to a large room with a portal in the middle.

We went through the portal and came out in a large area full of large black pillars.

I looked around and marveled at the new place.

Orson, 'Looks like I've found something you like.' He stated.

Marcus, 'It's amazing.' I said in awe.

Orson, 'Just wait.' He said.

We passed by all the rest of the carts as we went our seperate ways. We slowly crawled up to a large building and stopped.

We stepped out of the wagon and I stood by as the queen, Alice, Nell, the oodest princess and the two twins stepped out of the back.

We all walked over to the door and it opened and we all walked in.

The girls and the twins turned down the hall and followed a man who was leading them to where they would be sleeping.

Me and Orson kept going down the hall and opened another door revealing a room full of fancy clad people.

We sat down on a couple of chairs and a woman at the end of the room spoke.

?, 'The Spiders have been acting up again lately, of course we have taken care of it, if they continue this they could drag someone else into their trouble making.' She said.

?, 'Andr, we could easily take care of it, if we just used force.' Said a man with long red hair.

Andr, 'If we did, it could be seen as an act of war and they would be able to use their full strength.' She stated.

Orson, 'Instead of attacking, we should place them under pressure.' He said.

?, 'What are you suggesting?' Asked a man who was sitting next to me. The area around him was very cold.

Orson, 'I suggest we give them some sort of responsibility so they won't shame their land with failure.' He suggested.

Then there was a shaking outside.

Marcus, 'I'll check it out.' I said running out of the room.

I went outside and saw a boy throwing several men around and heading towards the building.

Marcus, 'Stop!' I shouted.

He looked at me and continued to block the attacks from the guards.

?, 'I sense her here, the one I am looking for! Bring her to me!' He shouted.

Marcus, 'Who!' I yelled.

?, 'The one called Alice!' He shouted back.

I heard a crash in the wall and looked to see Alice floating through the air.

I looked and saw that the boy was using steam to bring her closer.

Once she was in his sight he grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.

Once he fell to the ground a large glowing barrier formed around us.

Inside were me, the boy, Alice, Nell and a shadow who was holding out his hand.

I reached out a hand to the figure and felt us teleport away.

[Depression is not sadness, it is merely just the amplified feeling of neglection.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

This is the end of this story. I will be making another one shortly after Enduring Darkness book three is done.* 


End file.
